To identify the natural substrate of arylsulfatase B (possibly a product of partial degradation of dermatan sulfate?) and the role of the various isoenzymes in the mechanism of action of the enzyme. To prepare large amounts of purified arylsulfatase B from human placentae, in a form that might be injected into a patient with the mild variant of Maroteaux-Lamy disease; the abnormal glycosaminoglycans metabolism of the patient's fibroblasts could be corrected in vitro by the added enzyme. To investigate the enzymic difference (fi any) between the mild and severe variants of Maroteaux-Lamy disease. To study the urinary excretion of oligosaccharides derived from keratan sulfate in normal individuals and patients with Morquio disease.